Moon Magic
by Stars.In.My.Eyes.1119
Summary: The Rebellion was Jared's cause, the Gifted were his enemy. But that girl, with the startling purple eyes makes him forget everything that he stands for. Can he protect her, while standing for his own cause?


**STORY GUIDE**

**Setting: **La Push, Washington. Mansions have sprouted from the earth and invaded the forest. Full of the Gifted families, the mansions become prisons for the Shifters. "The Den" is the run down part of La Push, filled with crumbling houses (which resemble shacks more than anything) and is the only place where the Shifters are allowed to live when they are not serving their families.

**Plot: **Jared Cameron has been working as a slave to the magical community all of his life. Tired of the oppression, the Shifters form a rebellion to overthrow the Gifted. As Jared rises to fame in the rebellion, he finds himself conflicted when the daughter of his Slave Family comes home from training. Violetta Von Roth holds the fate of her family's power in the palm of her hand. When the darkness comes to swallow her up, Jared finds his allegiance changing. Can Jared protect the girl who has stolen his heart while staying true to his cause?

**Characters: **

**THE REBELLION a.k.a The Pack**

**Jared Cameron: **21 years old. Shifts into a black and brown wolf. Serves the Von Roth Family. The first in command of the rebellion. Believes that all Shifters should be free and made equal with the Gifted. He has trouble letting anyone help him in any way, though friendly towards those closest to him, he can be cold to strangers. Though he hates the Gifted, he wants to find common ground with them.

**Paul Lahote: **22 years old. Shifts into a silver wolf. He is Jared's second in command and best friend. He serves the Kensington family, and can't take his eyes off their daughter, and it sickens him. He can be very temperamental and mean, and unlike Jared wants to wipe out the Gifted population. In his heart he knows that his "Pack" brother is right and admits to being rash in his thoughts.

**Others: **Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater. Other miscellaneous characters.

**THE GIFTED**

**Violetta (Violet) Von Roth: **20 years old. A gifted Healer and Persuader. She is the first double gifted in her family; she holds the highest seat in her family's history and future. She is looked to as one of the most powerful of the Gifted. Many would jump at the chance to steal her power. She is overwhelmingly kind to all those around her, even the Shifters to her family's disapproval. Though kind hearted, her powers can make her deadly to bargain with.

**Arielle (Ari) Kensington: **20 years old. A gifted Gatekeeper and Whisperer. Like Violetta she I the first in Kensington history to be double gifted. She is never serious and can easily be hurt. She thinks lowly of the Shifters, but will go out of her way to be nice to them, making her a huge walking contradiction.

**Von Roth's and Kensington's: **Two of the most powerful and wealthiest Gifted families in Gifted history. They are both very prideful and boast about how gifted their daughters are. Though they claim to be independent in their thinking, all Shifters and Gifted alike know that the family's want more power, and are willing to sacrifice their own daughters sanities to achieve that. Wealth and power are the only things that matter to them after all. Charles Von Roth (Violetta's father) is the Minister for the Gifted, running the Gifted community as a sort of president. Samuel Kensington (Arielle's father) is the Head of the Gifted Warfare and Peacemaker.

**THE COVEN: **A group of Gifted who have turned dark. Their goal is to have the most power and to rule over Gifted, Shifters, and Humans alike as Kings and Queens.

**Jeremiah: **The leader of The Coven. Can easily talk people into doing what he wants. Ruthless and without a shred of decency he holds the gift of a Pain Inducer.

**Miriam: **She is cruel and twisted a psychopath to the core. Unstable because of her gift she follows The Coven with undying devotion. She is gifted as a Soul Snatcher.

**Lorde: **A quiet little boy who landed in a state ward when his parents died. When The Coven found out about his powers they snatched him from the home and made him one of their own. Conflicted and alone, Lorde blindly does as he's told wanting to make his "parents" happy. He is a Plague.

**Fredrick: **He rationalizes with The Coven, wanting them to think before they move. He is seen as dull and not too smart. Fredrick has some empathy left within him, and though it tortures him, he gives The Coven what they ask of him. Being a Future Seer he has an uncommon gift.

**POWER GUIDE**

**Healer: **Can heal any injury or sickness. A sacrifice of their own blood must be made each time they want to heal. Though they can heal others they CANNOT heal themselves or be healed by another Healer.

**Persuader: **They can push their thoughts into others minds, making them believe and do whatever they want their victim to accomplish for them.

**Gatekeeper: **A Gatekeeper can open portals and travel through them to anywhere that they visualize. Others can stumble upon the gates because they will not close until after a certain amount of time. The greater the distance traveled, the longer the gate will be open and vice versa. The Gatekeeper I left extremely tired after each journey.

**Whisperer: **They know what a person desires most. By looking into their eyes they can hear the soul and what it is whispering.

**Pain Inducer: **Can cause anyone pain, whether it be mental or physical with their mind. Overtime they will eventually be consumed by their power and fall into madness.

**Soul Snatcher: **Sucks the soul from their victim, leaving them paralyzed. They steal the victim's power, though they can only use it for a shirt amount of time.

**Plague: **Sickness and destruction follow their path. Able to cause any sickness and natural disaster. Immune to Healers and medication.

**Future Seer: **A Future Seer can look into the future. When a token of their target is given to them, they keep it and can focus on that one person future for as long as they want with no blocks.

**Other: **All Gifted do not all have actual gifts such as being a "Healer". Though they all can move objects and do simple magic (such as igniting fires) they are not all special as some are.

**Any power that is mentioned in the story and is not in the Power Guide will be explained through the chapter that it is referenced in.**


End file.
